


The Craziest Night of All

by Anonymous



Category: Eight Crazy Nights (2002)
Genre: Fantasizing, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goddamn you endless eight, our sins are unforgivable.
Relationships: Davey Stone/Whitey Duvall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The Craziest Night of All

Oh No.  
Davey was lonely, he had always been lonely but he had been especially lonely since his trailer burnt down. The creeks and groans of the trailer used to keep him up at night at first, after he returned to Dukesberry and could only afford the cheapest, leas insulated, and most roach filled tin can in the state. And he liked it, he liked it, and that ginger chode burnt it down and he had to move into Whitey’s… Whitey’s house was, okay he guessed, it was a house. But it stank like shit, not actual shit cause he hosed whitey down hard enough to get all the human feces out of his ears. No it stunk like Whitey, like old people but amplified. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone… least of all himself! But he started to like the smell. Something about it was intoxicating, the old man’s musk seemed to cling like a dense fog to everything he touched. Thankfully Whitey was out for the day, and Eleanor was asleep. So Davey decided decided he’d take the day to himself, just a bit of Davey and Davey and you know who else: Davey. He was leaning up against the back of the bed, sitting up and watching the snow slowly drift down, lazy gusts of wind tossing them back up. He was thirsty, and since Whitey had gotten rid of all his beers (god damn the old man) so he was reduced to either drinking the rubbing alcohol or the vanilla extract, and the vanilla extract sounded good right now. He didn’t bother putting pants on, Eleanor didn’t get up until 12:01 PM, so the lack of pants was a convenience. As he walked past Whitey’s room he noticed it was slightly ajar, and sensing an opportunity to get one over on the old man he dashed in. The first thing he noticed was that it was clean, and nothing was placed on the wall that was any higher than the old man could reach, it’d be cute if it wasn’t him. Davey’s first thought was to put everything out of reach but that was pedestrian, Davey knew he could do better than this. He flopped down in the absurdly low to the ground bed to think, and he noticed that not everything was put away. Whitey’s jockstrap was sitting between the bed and wall, and Davey immediately thought: itching powder, hot sauce, wasps, ben gay (lol gay), icy hot, anything terrible that his little mind could think of. He grabbed it and was about to go to the bathroom to see what he had to work with, but noticed the smell. It smelled like Whitey, and it smelled good. His first reaction was to throw it away, but… he didn’t. He did the opposite, he slowly brought it up to his nose and drank deep the smell. It reeked and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, it was astringent and smelled like old moldy books. And he loved it, he took another breath, absorbing the stinking miasma that he thrust his face into. As he realized what he just did, he recoiled in horror. He looked down at himself, to see if he was possessed or being moved by strings. But he was still him, and he was rock fucking hard. 

“Fuck it, I might as well get some stress out” 

He unbuttoned his fly and popped his cock out, normally he’d grab the lube he kept by the bed, but considering how whitey didn’t know what lube was, his invisible wife was always wet for him, he had to do with a spitjob. He held the jock closer to his nose, trying to push any of the stench deeper and deeper into his nose, as he began to rapidly pump his cock. He fantasized about Whitey walking in on him, punishing him for his disgusting behavior. Shoving his cock in Davey’s face, tantalizing him, but never giving him the taste. His cock throbbed, and warm precum began to dribble down it, giving his length a slick feeling. He pounded harder and harder, the throbbing getting stronger and stronger like a perverse heartbeat. Without warning, he spurted cum all over himself, a few stray dribbles landing on the bed. Davey leaned back, falling into the post orgasmic bliss, he’d get up in a minute. But for now he was content to relax, and take in the world of these crazy nights.


End file.
